Reverence
by pearls1990
Summary: Ema is getting ready to leave for Khura'in for the first time but Klavier has different plans.


**A/N: _This takes place after the events in Dual Destanies. In my head, Ema was in Europe during those events finishing her studies. Also in my head, her and Klavier had decided to try being a couple before she had left for Europe._**

 ** _The plot bunnies bit me hard for this. It's been a while since I've written any sort of just straight up Klema with out any drama! I hope it doesn't disappoint!_**

 ** _I have no beta; all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think! Comments are love._**

* * *

"Yes Lana, I have my passport and ID and all my shots." Ema Skye sighed at her older sister as she paced around her tiny apartment. They had been talking for twenty minutes about everything Ema would need for her trip overseas to Khura'in.

"I'm sorry, Ema." Lana was resigned. "I worry about you, like older sisters do."

"I know and I love you for that." Ema smiled even though she knew Lana couldn't see. It helped her fight back the tears that had formed. She hated getting emotional, especially about her sister. She knew Lana loved her; they rarely expressed it.

"Maybe on your way back to the states, you could take some time and stop in Paris for a couple days. I know Sola would love to see you and of course I would as well!"

"How is Sola?"

"She's fine. She's been busy, which, is a weird conundrum." Lana's roommate, Sola ran a morgue in Paris.

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

"Ema, are you sure you're okay? You sound a little distracted."

Ema sighed and wrapped her hair around her fingers. She looked up and found that her pacing had brought her in front of her sparse bookcase and her favorite picture of her and Lana. It was taken after Lana's trial and they both looked so young and happy. Ema picked up the metal frame and turned it over. She took off the back and was surprised when she found another picture behind the one of her and Lana. She pursed her lips as a heavy lump formed in her throat. In her hands was a picture of her and Klavier with a Daryan photo bomb in the background. Klavier was trying to butter her up, but she hadn't known that until the next day when he asked her to do security for that concert-

Ema shuddered.

"Ema!" Lana yelled.

Ema fumbled with the phone and frame; the frame fell, but she caught her phone. Fortunately, she had carpet throughout her living area and the glass stayed intact.

"Everything okay over there?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I found-"

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Lana, there's someone at my door. I'll talk to you later." Ema said as she started toward the door.

"Okay, be careful and love you."

"Love you too."

Ema pushed the hang-up button and opened her front door as far as the security chain would go. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Klavier standing on her stoop, getting wet in the rain that had just started falling. She closed the door and slid the chain over and unlocked the two other locks that were on her door. As soon as she opened the door, Klavier strode through and gently placed his cold hands on her face. His lips captured hers in a kiss full of desperation and longing.

"Klavier," Ema said breathlessly after they parted. She grabbed his hands. "You're freezing. Let me get you a towel."

Klavier shrugged out of his leather jacket, cursing the recent change in California weather, and hung it on the coat rack Ema kept near the door. His day had been crap. Having to deal with his family's estate meant having to deal with Kristoph and his black moods. Just thinking about it gave him a headache and he rubbed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Ema asked as she handed him a towel.

He grabbed the towel and her hand at the same time and pulled her to him. She made a noise when her body collided with his.

"I am now that you are in my arms."

Ema's stomach fluttered at the sultry look that he gave her. Her lips parted and his resolve broke as he claimed her mouth in another breathtaking kiss. Ema reached up to weave her fingers through his hair and forgot about how wet it was. She started to pull away, but his hands gripped her waist and hips and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. He reveled in the small sounds she made as she wove her hand around the back of his neck. Klavier's bad day melted away as he started to kiss her cheek and laying butterfly kisses along her jaw.

"Klavier!" She gasped as he kissed one of her most sensitive spots; under her ear right next to her pulse, which was rapid. He smiled against her skin as her hand tightened on the sleeve of the cotton black shirt he was wearing. He kissed his way up to her pink lips and kissed them before resting his forehead against hers.

"What was that?" Ema asked after getting her breath and her voice back.

Klavier brought his hand up and traced the outline of her face with his fingers, as if reassuring himself that she was real.

"I can't get enough of you."

Ema's heart beat a little faster. She never thought she would ever hear those words from anyone, let alone the Fop, Klavier Gavin. She smiled a little thinking about how she finally pushed her stubbornness aside and consoled him one evening; an evening like this. Not long after his brother's trial she found him, drenched on her stoop as she came home from dinner with Phoenix.

"Kristoph," his name sent cold shivers down both their spines. "Did you talk to him today?"

Klavier pursed his lips as a hardened look came across his handsome face.

"I've been doing some estate work with the lawyers in Germany since our father died and I've been putting off talking with … him."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Ema wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Klavier kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"It'll be over soon. I can't talk to _meine Mutter_. She's been a basket case since father died. I feel like I'm the only sane one in the whole goddamned family." He sighed. "Sorry I don't mean to swear. I'm just glad you were home."

His voice was thick with emotion and Ema pulled away to see his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Jesus, Klavier," Ema said as she reached up and cradled his face. He leaned against her hand as damp hair brushed against it. She pulled her hand away and he bit back a noise of protest as she grabbed the towel that had fallen to the floor. Ema grabbed his hand and pulled him to her love seat.

Suitcases sitting outside of the hall closet caught Klavier's attention and he stopped in his tracks. Ema turned and followed his line of sight and frowned. Klavier opened his mouth to say something as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"I thought you weren't leaving until next week?"

Ema inhaled sharply.

"Klavier...it is next week."

He looked at her as he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water.

"You've been working way too hard." Ema said as she tugged his arm to get him to follow her to the love-seat. He sat heavily, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. She sat next to him with one leg tucked underneath her and placed a hand on his thigh. Normally, he would have said something suggestive to her; instead he turned his head to her, a dark, haunted look in his eyes.

"Klavier?"

"I can't convince you to stay, can I?"

Ema blinked at him. She had never seen him look so defeated and she almost opened her mouth to tell him to start convincing her. But what good would that do? He would mope and she would curse herself for staying. She knew she was being selfish, but she wasn't good at things like this.

She grabbed his hand. "Klavier, I-"

He suddenly leaned toward her, his breath mingling with hers.

"Then, let us spend your last evening here together, wrapped in each other's arms until we can't stand each other anymore."

Ema was speechless for a moment.

"Y-You're acting like one of us is dying."

Klavier kissed her gently and pulled away.

"You are slowly killing me by leaving for Khura'in."

He kissed the side of her mouth as his hand ran up her arm and rested on her neck, his thumb rubbing her jaw. Her breath hitched and the side of his mouth quirked up.

"And you are killing me slowly with your moping." Ema smiled and tried to push him away. The hand that was at her neck snaked around back and he pulled her into another deep, agonizingly breathless kiss. She inhaled deeply as his tongue traced her lips before diving in, tasting her sweetness. Her hand tangled its self in his hair and he groaned as his desire for her started to grow.

Klavier parted from the kiss and smirked at her little noise of protest. He tugged gently on her arm and pulled her onto his lap. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the evidence of his desire. He brought his hands on each side of her face as his thumb ran over her well-kissed lips.

"I was serious about trying to convince you to stay," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Please, don't ask me to do that, Klavier. Going to Khura'in is important to me. I just-...your mood swings are giving me whiplash," Ema placed her hands on the back on the love seat on each side of his head.

"I know and I shouldn't be selfish. But I just got you back from your studies, Fraulein," He paused, drinking in her green eyes that were alight with longing. "You do this to me. You drive me crazy with your eyes and your coy looks and your hair and... I have never wanted anyone so badly as I want you right now Ema Skye."

Ema licked her lips as she took in Klavier's words. She could see the yearning and love in his eyes. They still hadn't confessed their love for each other; they'd shown it in tiny tokens of flowers and notes. And she had refused to sleep with him until they had known more about each other than their immediate family and her favorite snacks. She was no spring blossom, but she wasn't a master of making love either.

And she was afraid. Afraid Klavier would be disappointed, afraid he wouldn't be satisfied.

"Ema, I understand if you're not ready, but-..."

Klavier's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm ready," She dipped her head and claimed his mouth and he made a soft noise of approval as her hips moved against him, making the blood rush to his mid-section again. She pulled away from the kiss, her hair forming a curtain around them. "I see, or I guess, I feel you're ready as well." Her sly grin drove Klavier's desire up a notch, but he knew he had to take it slow with her. He smiled back at her as he ran his hands down her back and relished in her shivers.

"Ema, I'm serious though, if you're not ready, I understand."

Ema looked at him and for the first time in a long time, she saw the vulnerable side of Klavier, a soft side that he usually only showed when he was singing or recording. There was something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. It was so intense, she had to look away.

"I am ready, I just...I don't want to disappoint you."

Klavier gave a small shake of his head, unsure he heard her right. "What?"

She knew he wouldn't understand and she started to stand. "Never mind. I knew you would laugh at me."

He grabbed her tightly and pulled her to him. Ema grunted at his sudden fierceness.

"Ema, laughing is the last thing I am doing right now. Look at me." He grabbed her chin gently, but forcibly and made her look at him. "There is nothing you could do right now that could disappoint me. Except for walk away from this moment. I need you Ema Skye. From the first time that I laid eyes on you, I've wanted you. You were - are stubborn and independent and caring and ambitious. You've put up with me, with D-...with the band, with countless other shenanigans, and the fire in your eyes has never died. I would be a broken man if you walked away from me right now."

Ema watched and listened with her mouth open. She had never heard those words spoken to her before; she had never had anyone want her.

Now, the one person she had avoided, pushed away, and invariably thought was incapable of thinking of anyone but himself, was confessing his undying love for her.

And she had no answer.

That wasn't right.

She had an answer, but she couldn't verbalize it like Klavier just did so eloquently.

"Ema I-..."

Ema cut him off with a kiss, light at first, tracing his lips with her tongue, setting his blood on fire. He opened his mouth and let her in, letting her taste his desire as his tongue danced with hers. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again.

"Klavier, I love you, too." Ema said as they pulled from the kiss to breathe.

His eyes were shining with love and she had finally figured out what the intense underlying emotion was; reverence. His reverence for her. And it made her breathless again.

"Ema," her name came out as an exhale as he leaned forward to kiss her soft neck. His hands slowly made their way down her back again and under her cotton t-shirt. She panted loudly at his cold hands on her heated skin and she felt him smile against her cheek. "Sorry." He muttered and she turned her face to him and they kissed again.

Ema's hands found their way to the front of Klavier's shirt and proceeded to unbutton. Klavier growled as her soft hands touched the overheated skin on his chest. She explored his chest until he couldn't take anymore. Klavier took his hands from her back and ran them under her thighs and planted them firmly on her buttocks as he scooted forward on the love seat. He held her tight as he stood and she made a startled noise as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Klavier parted from their kiss just long enough so he could place Ema on her bed and take off his shirt. Ema smiled up at him as he carefully laid beside her and kissed her again. Her hand reached up and tangled itself in his hair as his hand found the hem of her shirt. He lifted it and carefully placed his hand on her taut stomach. She squirmed at his cold touch. It sent a jolt of desire through his body. He parted from the kiss and Ema made a small noise of disappointment as he looked down at her. He sat up and slid both hands under her shirt and she lifted her arms to let him take the shirt off her. He threw it on the floor and kissed her gently again before he looked down at her body again; continuing his exploration. His fingers skimmed across her stomach and over the top of her black lace bra to where her heart fluttered wildly.

"Mein Gott, you're beautiful, Ema,"

The way Klavier said her name made her exhale softly. She could lose herself in the depths of his ocean blue eyes, but then she would never feel his touch again.

He dipped his head to kiss where the top of her breast peeked tantalizingly from her lacy bra. Klavier wanted so badly to remove the barrier between them, but not until she was ready. Instead, he tasted the skin there as she arched her back in desire, exposing her slender neck. He kissed his way up to her jaw and nibbled at her ear, reveling in her small noises.

Ema's desire was being pushed to its limits as she reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him like he was going to disappear. Her hand made its way to Klavier's backside, pulling him to her, expressing her want for him. He grunted in approval as her hand went to the front of her bra and unhooked it. Klavier broke the kiss to remove the garment.

"Perfect," he murmured as he placed his mouth on her breast and explored the smooth skin. He did the same to the other as Ema bucked her hips. He smiled as her hand went down to the button on his jeans and somehow flicked it undone. His own hand reached down and he hooked his thumb in the waist band of both her leggings and her underwear. He sat up and maintained eye-contact as he pulled both garments off.

Ema's breath hitched as Klavier kissed his way up her legs, to her inner thigh, barely missing the valley between her legs as his thumb purposefully brushed a fuzzy lip. She cried out as a jolt of yearning rippled through her body.

"Klavier," Ema said, her voice full of need.

"Are you good?" He asked as he kissed her stomach, feeling the warmth of her sex on his chest.

"I need you,"

Klavier hopped off the bed to make quick work of his jeans as he searched his pockets for the exact thing that Ema held in her hand, a condom and lube, although, through her own personal explorations, she knew there would be no need for the lube. She kept it on hand for such an occasion, however; stage fright could be an awful thing.

Also from past encounters, she learned that putting on a condom was the least sexy, but most essential part of sex. Klavier failed in holding back a soft chuckle. She chuckled as well as she beckoned him to her, her eyes trailing down his svelte body. He was in good shape, always taking pride of his body, and he felt her eyes drifting down to his erection. He inhaled noisily as Ema gently but firmly grasped his erection and started stroking. His knees almost buckled.

"Ema," he was unable to form a complete sentence and the warning tone in his voice must've been enough. He looked down and saw her beautiful green eyes looking up at him and it was almost his undoing. He bent at the waist and kissed her as he plucked the condom out of her hand and laid down beside her.

Ema took the opportunity to trace the curve of his neck and explore his body as Klavier rolled the condom on his erection. He propped himself up on an elbow, threw a long tanned leg over hers and found himself hovering over her. Ema shifted as he knelt between her legs and took a long lingering look at her gorgeous curves and valleys. She suddenly felt exposed under his scrutiny as she held her hands out and pulled him to her, kissing him gently at first, then pushing all her need for him into it. His own desire flush against her sex as he rubbed her, feeling how wet and ready she was.

"You...?" he asked breathlessly. Her hips undulated in response. He reached between them and grasped his erection as he slowly, carefully gently entered her. Her breathing quickened and he kissed her jaw as he pushed in further.

"Klavier...please,"

That was all the prompting he needed as he made slow love to her at first. At her prompting, he sped up as both their hands found purchase in each other's hair. He whispered to her how much he loved and adored her. Their bodies found release over and over until they laid in each other's arms sated and glowing.

They fell asleep and dreamed of each other throughout the night.


End file.
